Beautiful Happiness
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. Luka gets the scare of his life before his sisters are born. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title** : Beautiful Happiness  
 **Author** : Seylin  
 **Summary** : Luka gets the scare of his life before his sisters are born.  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warning** : Slash. Mpreg.  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. Any character not from the Twilight series belongs to myself.

* * *

Beautiful Happiness

Luka hummed lightly as he rode his bike down the forest path that would take him to Embry's cabin. He could have easily run the distance between the school and Embry's or home but he liked the normalcy of riding his bike, the wind in his face was a plus too. A smile came to his lip as Embry's cabin came into view. He applied pressure to the hand breaks, slowing down until he could jump off, leaning his bike up against the cabin. Luka pulled out his keys and unlocked the door that led into the kitchen.

"Em! I'm here!" Luka called, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. Pulling off one glove he enjoying the smooth texture of the apple's skin. It was so rare that he could enjoy the texture of anything without being bombarded with memories of that object. He sank his teeth into the apple and hopped up onto the counter.

Embry appeared a few moments later, his hair wet from a shower. "Hey Luka. Well?"

Luka dug into his backpack and pulled out his English paper. He and Embry had worked on this paper for weeks before he had turned it in two weeks ago. Embry knew he was supposed to get it back today. Luka held the paper out with one hand and took the apple from his mouth so he could chew with the other.

Embry took the paper, looking over the comments Luka's teacher had left. When he got to the fifth and last page he smiled. "You got an A! Good work!"

Luka smiled, happy that he had pleased his boyfriend. "Thanks to you," he replied. Embry waved his comment off.

"You didn't need me, you're smart. Have you been home yet? To tell your dad?" Embry questioned. Luka shook his head. "Well, we had better head over. You know how Seth feels when he's left out of these things."

Luka slipped a finger through the loop of Embry's shorts. "Not until I get a kiss."

Embry smiled as he rested his hands on Luka's hips. "Well, I suppose I can give you that. You did get an A on your paper."

"That's right," Luka chuckled. He sighed and let his eyes close as Embry kissed him. The kiss stayed innocent, they didn't have time nor were they ready for the next step of their relationship yet, but Luka still loved it. Of course, he was bias… he loved everything that had to do with Embry and had ever since he was little.

Embry broke the kiss before he could get too lost in Luka. "C'mon babe, let's go celebrate this A with your dad." **-x-**

"Dad, I'm home!" Luka called. He didn't call for his Papa because he was off hunting for a few days. "Dad?" It was strange; usually Seth was right there when he came in from school. Luka shared a look with Embry who came in the door behind him as he set his backpack down on the floor and hung his keys up on the hook by the door.

"Seth?" Embry also called. "Maybe he went out to the store or something."

"May-" Luka started but stopped when he saw a foot sticking out from around the couch. "Dad!" Luka and Embry rushed forward, finding Seth lying face down on the floor. Embry checked his vitals, which appeared to be fine.

"Let's move him to the couch," Embry said. Together, he and Luka lifted Seth and moved him to the couch where he would be more comfortable. "He seems to be… asleep…"

"Then we should be able to wake him up," Luka replied. "Dad, Dad, wake up."

Luka got no response from Seth. He looked at Embry, a distressed look in his eyes. "Call Jasper," Embry told him. Luka nodded and stepped back so Embry could check his Dad for any injuries. Pulling out his cell phone, Luka hit the number on his speed dial for Jasper.

"Hey Luka I-" Jasper started but Luka cut him off.

"Something's wrong with Dad."

Jasper stopped short, all thoughts of the prey he was tracking coming to a stop. "What? What do you mean?"

"Em and I came in and he was on the floor, asleep or something. We can't wake him up."

"And he's breathing?"

"Yeah, Em says his vitals are fine."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. The thought of Seth dying wasn't something he ever wanted to think about. "Alright, I want you to listen to me Luka, are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Luka," Jasper's tone was warning.

"Yes!"

"Give the phone to Embry, after that I want you to go find your uncles Jacob and Edward and your aunt Leah. Tell Jacob to bring an extra-large milkshake."

"Milkshake? What?" Embry looked up at Luka, a thought forming in his mind.

"Just do it Luka, it's very important," Jasper snapped. He didn't mean to snap at Luka but if they waited too long then things could turn very bad. If Seth was already out of it then he wanted to get him on the blood milkshakes as quickly as possible, if what he thought was wrong was right.

"Yes Papa." Luka handed his cell phone to Embry and headed out the door, grabbing his bike and riding off.

"You think Seth may be pregnant?" Embry asked when he was sure Luka was gone. He knew all the details of Seth's pregnancy with Luka from Jacob's mind when they were both phased.

"It sounds right. He never completely passed out before but he was very tired and had dizzy spells even before we knew. I'm on my way home now but it'll be at least four hours before I get there," Jasper told him.

"What do you want me to do?" Embry asked. He could hear the wind in the phone as Jasper ran.

"Stay with him until Jacob gets there, he'll know what to do. In fact… go upstairs to the master bath, in the first drawer on the right, in the back, are some pregnancy tests. They use blood, pricking his finger will do."

"You want me to give Seth a pregnancy test?" Embry questioned incredulously.

"It'll save time in the long run."

"Good point." Embry stood and went to retrieve the test. When he reclaimed his spot by Seth's side he pulled out a small pocket knife and pricked Seth's finger, putting the blood in the designated place. "How long does it take?"

"About two minutes," Jasper answered. So they waited, Embry listening to the wind on Jasper's end of the line and Jasper texting Carlisle so he could come check on Seth as soon as he could. "Are the results displayed yet?"

Embry looked at the device in his hand. "Does this work like a typical pregnancy test?"

"One line for negative, two for positive."

"Congratulations Jasper, you're gonna be a papa for the second time," Embry told him.

' _Third time_ ,' Jasper thought but didn't correct Embry as he smiled. "Thank you Embry." **-x-**

Edward and Jacob arrived just as Carlisle did, all three rushing into the house. Jacob and Edward immediately went into the kitchen with the gallons of chocolate ice cream they had gotten and the blood Carlisle had supplied them with. Carlisle went to Seth's side, taking record of all his vitals.

"Embry, help me move Seth up to the master bedroom."

"Sure, Carlisle? What's wrong with him?" Embry questioned.

"My first guess would be dehydration and exhaustion. It takes a lot of energy when a shifter is pregnant…more so for Seth for reasons we have never figured out. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to see if Seth knew or suspected his condition," Carlisle answered.

Once they had Seth settled on the bed Carlisle called Esme to have her bring bags of IV fluids over, it would be the fastest way to get the needed fluids into Seth. By the time she arrived Leah and Emmett had also, bringing Luka with them. Luka stood in the living room, trembling with… well, he didn't really know if it was adrenaline or fear or something else. All he knew was that he was worried for his Dad's health. No one noticed when he slipped out the door for some air, no one but Embry anyway.

Embry followed Luka, even more concerned when Luka kept walking into the woods surrounding the house. Luka's scent was off… not by much but enough that he noticed. It was almost like…no, that wasn't possible. Well, it was completely possible that Luka carried the shifter gene, Seth was his "mother", but he hadn't shown any signs before now… and it would seem rare that he would have both a vampire gift and the wolf gene.

"Luka!" Embry called when they entered a clearing. Luka stopped, his hands clenching and unclenching, his gloves making soft sounds that only one with enhanced hearing could pick up. Embry walked up behind him slowly, reaching out to lay a hand on Luka's shoulder. His hand never made contact though because he could feel the heat radiating off Luka's skin. There was no denying it now, Luka was going to shift. "Luka," Embry said in a soothing voice. "I want you to listen to me, concentrate on my voice."

"Em…" Luka whined.

"I know babe, it's going to hurt but just let it happen. If you fight it, it'll be worse." Embry started to back away slowly, remembering the scars that Emily had to carry for the rest of her life. "I'm gonna move back over here, just let it happen. I'm gonna stay right here with you. You won't be alone."

Embry backed away from Luka by about ten feet. The whole time he moved he kept talking in a soothing voice, coaching Luka through the motions of phasing for the first time. He got Luka to remove his shirt, gloves and jeans, tossing them away so they wouldn't be ripped in the phasing process. Embry kept talking even as Luka hunched over, whimpering and crying out in pain. It was confusing for Embry because as far as he could tell… Luka wasn't mad; anger had always been the trigger for phasing as far as he could remember.

"Let go," Embry stated and Luka did. Embry winced as he heard the bones break and reform in the shape of a wolf. Quickly removing his own clothes, he phased so Luka wouldn't be alone.

Luka lay on the ground, soft whimpers leaving his throat. Embry approached slowly, taking in the white fur… like freshly fallen snow. He crouched down, licking Luka's muzzle affectionately.

 _Em?_

 _Yeah, it's me._

 _I'm a… a wolf?_

 _Yeah, a white one. I've never seen a white wolf before. You're gorgeous._

 _You're just saying that…_ Embry knew Luka would be blushing if he could.

 _You know I'm not. Your golden eyes with the white fur is stunning._

 _Em? What's going on with my Dad?_

Embry sighed. He knew this was coming. No one had ever told Luka just what Seth had gone through while he had been pregnant, just saying it was difficult had always covered Luka's questions about why he didn't have brothers and sisters like his older cousins.

 _We think he might be pregnant._

Luka lifted his head, his golden gaze meeting Embry's chocolate one. _Pregnant?_

 _Yeah, it would explain why he's really tired… he slept a lot when he was pregnant with you. And Jasper had me do a pregnancy test while you were gone. It was positive._

 _But Dad hasn't been pregnant since me… right?_

 _As far as I know he hasn't. Seth has always found it really hard to get pregnant… You know he miscarried your older brother, Akela, and it took him years to get pregnant that time. Your Dad and Papa have been together since Seth was eighteen. They tried for years; Seth wanted a baby very badly. He was around forty when he got pregnant the first time and then it was another ten years before you were born._

 _Why does Dad have such a hard time?_

 _No one knows baby. We'll probably never know… though, we have thought it might be because he phased so young, he was only fourteen._

 _And Dad had a hard time with me?_

Embry hesitated. _I can show you what Jacob has shared with me…if you want to see it._

 _I do._

Embry sighed as he called up the memories that Jacob had shared with him years ago. He lay with his head resting over Luka's neck as he showed him the memories. Luka whined at seeing his Dad like that and Embry licked his muzzle.

 _C'mon, I bet you want to be with your Dad._

 _Yeah… how do I change back?_

 _Think about being human._

A few minutes later they were both human once again and dressed. Embry took Luka's hand, leading him back to the house. Testing the air as they neared, Embry smiled. "Smells like your Papa is back," he said. Luka smiled, letting go of his hand to run inside the house. **-x-**

Jasper didn't bother with the front door. He ran and jumped up onto the balcony that came off the master bedroom. They never locked the doors to the balcony figuring if anything tried to get in that way they could take care of whatever it was. He was thankful for that now as it made getting to Seth's side that much easier.

Jasper stopped short when he saw the IV line hooked into Seth's arm and another small tube going into his stomach. Carlisle glanced over at him and then back down at where he was taking Seth's pulse. A small smile came to his lips.

"He's doing much better now," Carlisle stated. "I think he should wake soon."

As Carlisle stood Jasper took his place, lacing his fingers with Seth's. "What's all this?"

"Seth was dehydrated and slightly malnourished, either of which are good things in his condition. These are the fastest way to get him back into proper condition."

Jasper looked up at Carlisle, a smile already growing on his lips. "So he is expecting?"

Carlisle returned the smile. "Two months along I would say."

"Dad."

They both looked to the doorway where Luka stood, his golden eyes full of concern. Carlisle excused himself, going downstairs to share the news and to give the family some privacy. Jasper waved Luka over and he came, crawling onto the bed, curling up against Seth's side just as he had when he was little. Seth sighed deeply and slowly blinked. He looked at Luka and then at Jasper.

"What…?" He questioned licking his lips. Jasper stood and went to get him a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Em and I came home and found you on the floor," Luka told him quietly. "We couldn't get you to wake up. I was scared."

Seth raised a hand and ran his fingers through Luka's hair. "I'm sorry I scared you baby. You did the right thing by getting the others." Seth's eyes went to the IVs in his arm and stomach. "What's all this?"

"Carlisle said you were dehydrated and malnourished. He thinks you're about two months along."

Seth's eyes snapped up to Jasper's. "What?"

"You had no idea?"

Seth's free hand went to his still flat stomach. "None…" He whispered. "I never thought…after Luka…" He hugged Luka closer, an action that caused him to feel the heat coming from Luka's skin. "Luka, baby, you're warm, almost hot even." Seth was used to Luka's skin being a mix of his heat and Jasper's cold.

Luka swallowed. "I…I phased…"

" _What_?" Seth and Jasper exclaimed at the same time.

"Embry walked me through it," Luka said quietly.

Seth pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry baby; I wanted to be there if it happened."

Luka wrapped his arms around Seth, hugging him. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're here now and you'll always be here. Right?"

"As long as I can baby," Seth assured him running his fingers through Luka's hair again. **-x-**

"Twins!" Seth exclaimed when he woke from the anesthesia. Jasper was smiling so wide Seth thought his face might crack. There was no emotion that was coming from Jasper that was anything but excitement.

Nine months Seth had been on bedrest, just like when he was pregnant with Luka, not wanting to chance this miracle. Carlisle's decision to give Seth blood via a feeding tube turned out to be a very good idea. Seth hated drinking blood but he craved it, much more this time than he had with Luka. The blood milkshake Jacob had invented wouldn't have worked. With the blood going directly into his stomach he bypassed the drinking but still got the nutrition the baby craved. He never got as poor looking as he had when he was pregnant with Luka, something they were all thankful for. Never once did any of them guess he was carrying twins.

Jasper and Luka sat on either side of Seth, each holding one of the babies. The twin girls favored Jasper already, both being paler than Luka and the hair they did have looked blonde. The glimpse they had had at the twins eyes told them that they had the same golden eyes as their brother. Seth couldn't stop touching them. He would run his finger down their cheeks, a gentle hand over their slightly fuzzy heads, counting both sets of fingers and toes. He couldn't have been happier.

"Beautiful, little girls," Jasper murmured, dropping a kiss to the head of the baby he was holding. "What should we name them?"

"Luka?" Seth questioned.

"Hm?" Luka hummed, his eyes on the little fingers that had curled around his own. They were so small!

"What do you want to name them?"

Luka blinked and looked up at his parents. "You want _me_ to name them?"

"Well, you can give us suggestions," Jasper replied with a grin.

Luka smiled and looked back down at his little sisters. It was such a strange feeling to be a big brother after having his parents to himself for nearly seventeen years. Not that he was jealous of his sisters, no, far from it. He saw how happy these twins made his parents. A part of his heart would always be reserved for them and he would do anything in his power to protect them.

"Aylen," he said finally. "Happiness." It seemed like a fitting name for the emotion they were all feeling.

Jasper and Seth shared a look, both testing the name. They liked it. "Aylen for the oldest twin," Seth said looking at the baby girl in Jasper's arms. "And what about this other baby girl?"

It was awhile later before they finally decided on a name for the second baby. The now larger family wanted to be in complete agreement. They had two baby girls who had brought them an immeasurable amount of happiness and both girls were beautiful in the eyes of their family.

"Kaya," Jasper stated finally. "Aylen and Kaya. Happiness and beautiful."

Seth pressed a kiss to both babies' heads. "Welcome home Aylen and Kaya."

"AK," Luka whispered. He glanced up and saw his parents questioning looks. "As older brother I get to have a nickname for my little sister's right?" Both Jasper and Seth nodded. "Then it'll be AK."


End file.
